


Rendezvous

by sketchypotato



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, for ShuNazu week, well it takes place over several years so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchypotato/pseuds/sketchypotato
Summary: Perhaps, they are truly bonded by fate. To meet again and again after parting ways. Or perhaps it is something simpler than that?Post-graduation ShuNazu





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the ShuNazu posi week on twitter~ It's actually sort of a sequel to a NaruMika fic that I uh.... haven't finished writing yet, BUT they're quite separate and so I figured, while I have an excuse (i.e. a motivation) do so I might just finished this one. I'm not following the prompts since I've been working on this for a long while, but one chapter a day sounds good right?
> 
> Starting context is that Mika's graduated, Shu's in university, Mika's not in university but he's learning directly from Shu and they still sew+occasionally perform together, NaruMika are dating, Naru followed Mika who followed Shu to France and took up modelling there, it's currently 5am and this sounded a lot clearer in my head but there are a few more details in the fic itself so uh, hope you enjoy~

Shu thinks he’s hallucinating, when he sees that familiar flash of gold hair.

Not that there is any shortage of blondes in France, but there is just something about Nito’s presence that Shu can never forget, even after being separated from him for more than a year. It’s unexpected, certainly, since Shu is at a café in Paris, and Nito should be in a university in Japan, but when he ends up behind the shorter man in the queue to order food his identity is undeniable.

“Nito?”

Nito jumps up with a “Hiiiiiiiiie??” at the sound of his name, his eyes widening as he turns around. Nito’s face is angelic as he remembers, even if it is currently contorted into a rather unsightly expression.

“I-Itsshuki?! Why are you here?”

“I should be the one asking you that, I do study here after all, Nito.”

He sees comprehension slowly dawn on Nito’s face. “Ah… yes… Well, I-“

“Next order, please.”

Nito jumps again, albeit much less this time, and he hurriedly turns around to make his order. He truly resembles a rabbit nowadays, thinks Shu, though it is not the first time he has made this observation. Nito orders his coffee and Shu orders his croissant, and they end up seated across each other in a quiet corner of the café.

“I’m on holiday with some friends from university,” says Nito, mouth half full with a muffin, and Shu has to stamp down every urge he has to tell him off. “We’re going around Europe, and it’s been a week already, so some of them are pretty tired. Most of them are resting in the hotel for now, but I wanted to do some sightseeing, so I thought I should walk around by myself for a bit.”

“I see”, says Shu, but part of him feels a twinge of disappointment that Nito hadn’t informed him beforehand that he’d be in the area, despite being well-aware of where Shu is studying. He tries not to show it on his face.

“I… did mention it on SNS,” continues Nito, as if reading his mind. Shu grimaces, he never _does_ check those sites, and for the first time in his life he was beginning to regret it. “And, I didn’t know if we would have any free time while in France. So…” He takes another bite of his muffin. “B-But hey, what are the chances! That I would see you here, and while I was by myself, how lucky…”

His laugh is sheepish to Shu’s ears, although Shu hasn’t a clue as to why. “Indeed,” says Shu, taking a sip of his tea. “It seems that fate has brought us back together again.”

“Fate, huh…”

They fall into silence. Nito stirs his coffee with a spoon, and Shu looks out of the café window, contemplating what to say. Was it always this difficult to talk to Nito? Its unlike him, and in fact Shu has many things he  _ wants _ to say, to catch up with how he has been in the past year. But part of growing up is learning that he should at least consider if it is what the other wants to hear, especially if you want said person to like you. And despite it all, Shu still wants to be liked by Nito, although “hated less” is probably more appropriate.

Surprisingly, it is Nito who cuts short the silence.

“Actually, are you free today, Itsuki?”

Shu is taken aback by the question. “I do suppose I have no more appointments for the day…”

“Well, while you’re here, maybe you could show me around a bit? I only just arrived in Paris last night, so I haven’t seen much. Beside, you would know better than me about what’s good to see, right?” Nito looks up at him, and of course Shu can’t refuse.

_ I would anything for you if you asked of me,  _ thinks Shu, and it's only from Nito raising his eyebrows that he realizes that he said it out loud. “O-Of course, perhaps if you would inform me as to what kind of sights you’d like to see, I can act as your guide. Have you finished your meal? We can start to head out, then.”

The smile that Nito gives him in response is more beautiful than any scenery.

It’s surprisingly pleasant, spending time with Nito, after all this while. Even with every interruption he makes when Shu speaks, every snarky comment he makes about Shu’s behaviour, things that would infuriate Shu if it was anyone else. And yet he finds that he enjoys it, he enjoys hearing Nito’s voice, even if it is to scold, even if it is to remind him that he is no longer the obedient doll that Shu has control over. No, to have Nito interact with him as a human, to have him  _ want _ to listen to Shu and converse with him, it fills him with a joy that he seems to have forgotten, from the time they first met. They’re still a little distant, Shu can feel it, and years of big mistakes can’t be so easily resolved even after apologising, but at the very least he doesn’t want to upset Nito again.

Shu pauses during another one of his long elaborate introductions about the sights around them, realizing that Nito hasn’t spoken for a while, and finds him staring at Shu in amusement. It isn’t often that Shu feels self-conscious, but he bristles under his gaze. Has he done something to displease Nito?

“Nothing,” smiles Nito. “I’m just glad to see you enjoying yourself.”

It’s not something that should make Shu blush, not anymore, at least not at his age, but he feels himself redden anyway.

Time passes so quickly when he is with Nito, and before Shu realises it the sun has begun to set. It's sad to part, but Nito must be hungry, and it would be improper to keep him any longer. Unless……

“Nito,” begins Shu, adjusting his own collar. “If you are free for the night as well, would you, perhaps, like to come over to my studio for dinner? I shall be cooking, of course... Kagehira should be in, and I believe he would be quite happy to see you too. Ah, only if you want to, of course, you are free to return to your other friends as well.”

Shu’s voice comes out shakier than desired, and he regrets the invite almost as soon as he says it. He is quite ready to be turned down, in fact, as Nito has already spent enough time with him as it is, but instead he sees Nito’s eyes light up at the suggestion.

“I… I don’t  _ have _ to go back for dinner. And it would be nice to see Mika-chin again.” Nito taps his chin in thought, and Shu tries not to get caught up in how endearing it is. “Besides,” he continues, albeit softer, almost too soft for Shu to hear, “It’s been a long while since I’ve tasted your cooking.”

It doesn’t take long to reach Shu’s place, even by public transport. Shu knocks on the door with 3 loud, precise raps, before it is swiftly opened by Kagehira.

“Oshi-san! Welcome back! I brought the ribbons you wanted, so we can work on those costumes tonight, and-”

He stops short, one hand still on the door, as he realises that Shu is not alone, his eyes slowly drifting towards the figure beside him.

“...Nazuna-nii?”

Nazuna simply smiles in response, opening his arms out for a hug.

Perhaps he should have informed Kagehira beforehand about Nito, realises Shu, but it seems that he was too caught up in their conversation to do so. Kagehira hesitates for a moment, glancing at Shu (who doesn’t have much of an excuse honestly), and it does take him a while to process that yes, this is indeed Nazuna-nii, but then his eyes light up and he jumps into the hug. “Nazuni-nii!!! I haven’t seen you in so long! How have you been?”

Nito chuckles. “There, there Mika-chin. I’m glad to see you too! I’m doing well, how about you?”

“Ah! Well I-”

“Kagehira,” Shu cuts in, “don’t block the way and let us in. Nito has been out the whole day and is probably exhausted, please lead him to the living area while I prepare dinner for you both. I presume that you will both have a lot to talk about.”

“Yeah of course! Come on Nazuna-nii, I can show you around! Oshi-san, can I show him the sewing area, I haven’t cleaned it up yet tho….”

“I, I suppose you can…”

“Wait up Mika-chin! Don’t pull me!!”

Shu watches as Kagehira all but drags Nito into the apartment, and lets himself a small smile, enjoying this impromptu reunion of the original Valkyrie. He heads into the kitchen, and he had intended to put together something quick for Kagehira and himself that day, but now that Nito was here… Well, he can't take too long and let him starve either. Dinner is made, a simple pasta (that may not be considered simple for the average person), and Shu goes to the living room to call the other two. 

It’s charming, to see Kagehira is speaking animatedly as Nito listens, nodding and laughing at the appropriate time, and for moment Shu thinks,  _ I want to see this again _ .

“Oh, I’m actually staying with Naru-chan in the next block, but I come over here to sew with Oshi-san. Naru-chan usually joins us for dinner, but she has a shoot tonight. Ah, Oshi-san, do you need help?”

“Dinner’s ready, so help me set out the table, Kagehira. Nito, just wait a little longer.”

It’s a delightful picture, having all three of them seated at the dinner table together. The original Valkyrie, Shu’s greatest masterpiece. Not together in a way he would’ve imagined when he first formed the unit, but enjoyable nonetheless. Perhaps this is even better than that, for the three of them to simply enjoy dinner as friends and not artists, to have fun and share the happy experiences that they had deprived themselves of in their youth. After all, would he have been able to see such smiles otherwise?

“Itsuki, you’re staring into space again.”

“Apologies, I am merely thinking about how happy I am so have both of you here with me tonight,” says Shu, smiling gently. “I hope we can spend time like this again.”

Kagehira freezes, fork still halfway in his mouth, and Nito’s eyes widen. They both seem quite shocked by this sudden honesty, and Shu suddenly worries if he’s misunderstood, and that neither Nito nor Kagehira want to spend as much time together as he does. 

But then Nito laughs, a soft, tinkling laugh, enough to put anyone at ease.

“Sure, Itsuki, we can definitely meet up again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... actually haven't finished writing the whole thing... but the plan is to post one chapter per day for the week so! There's still some time. (ง'̀-'́)ง I'm actually really nervous abt posting this writing longfics is hard and this is my first time doing it how do ppl do this but uh, I just really wanted some shnz slowburn, ha........


	2. Chapter 2

Itsuki messages him first, to Nazuna’s great surprise. He’s surprised that Itsuki is capable of using messaging apps at all, but he  _ has _ had many years to learn. The message asks if Nazuna is free that weekend to meet up with him and Kagehira, now that they are both back in Japan. Just to talk over tea, not for too long. Nazuna misses them, if he’s being honest, that night in Paris just oh so long ago. His work schedule is packed, but he makes sure to keep that weekend free.

He’s just about to leave for their meetup when Itsuki messages him again, informing him that Kagehira cannot make it, apparently held up in some solo TV interview. Itsuki is still available, however, if he's fine with just meeting him by himself, if not they can reschedule…

_ Nazuna: That's fine, I don't mind if it's just you. _

Nazuna surprises himself by how quickly he decides on his response. The typing text bubble from Itsuki appears, then disappears, then reappears again, and it's almost five whole minutes before Nazuna finally gets a response.

_ Itsuki: See you then, Nito.  _

_ I could have walked all the way to the train station in the time he took to send that,  _ thinks Nazuna, but he's a good mood today, so he finds himself more amused than annoyed. Itsuki is already seated at the fruits parlor by the time Nazuna arrives, but he stands up quickly as soon as their eyes meet. He almost looks nervous, which is starting to make  _ Nazuna _ feel nervous, which absolutely silly and makes no sense. They’re just meeting to relax and catch up, that’s all.

“Nito…”

“Don’t be so stiff, Itsuki,” teases Nazuna, giving him a slight nudge as he takes his seat at the table. “And nice to see you too.” 

“Indeed.” Itsuki smiles slightly at that, releasing some of the tension in his posture as he sits down. Food is ordered and served quickly, and Nazuna is ever grateful for Itsuki’s good taste in eateries.

“Kagehira and I have decided to return to Japan for good,” says Shu, between bites of fruit, “and from now on majority of Valkyrie’s activities will be based here. We have learnt many things from our time abroad, and made many valuable connections which will help to enrich our works, such that we feel it’s sufficient to return. Furthermore, we already have offers to collaborate with some companies here, so it’s a good opportunity to re-establish ourselves.”

“That’s good, I’m sure you have a lot of long-time fans who would be happy to hear that. I’ve heard that you now have a cult following from overseas too, though?” says Nazuna, smiling. He’s happy for them, to see how far their popularity has spread, how much their hard work is paying off. For Shu, especially, after all that he has had to go through, to be recognised as the world-class artist he is, to fulfil his dream of letting the world see what “true art” is... Nazuna’s really glad, even if he is no longer part of it.

Shu looks very smug at that, tilting his chin up with a smirk. “But of course! Our art cannot be confined by such cultural boundaries. And you are welcome to watch our performances anytime, Nito. We shall amaze you with how much we have advanced. Our performances were already brilliant to begin with, but Kagehira and I have spent the past few years refining our craft, and now we are unmatched! Truly, there is no other unit where you can find art such as ours! Ka-ka-ka!”

“Are you trying to make me feel bad for leaving, Itsuki?”

He says it without thinking, even though he knows that isn’t want Itsuki means. It’s a sore spot that they should’ve put behind years ago, and inwardly Nazuna curses himself for bringing it up again. It’s something he still thinks about sometimes, his regrets about leaving Valkyrie, even though he wouldn’t have given up Ra*bits for the world. Itsuki looks genuinely appalled, his mouth open but frozen in shock, and Nazuna just looks away.

“That… That was not my intention. I merely wanted to boast a bit, as a joke I suppose, a bad one at that. I apologise for my tactlessness.” Itsuki looks so genuinely sorry when Nazuna looks back at him. “Your life is your own, and I would never want to impose on you like that again.”

“No, it’s my bad. There was no reason to bring that it, shorry Itsuki.” Nazuna scratches the back of his neck, and an uneasy silence passes between. No, this wasn’t supposed to be how this reunion would go, perhaps it would’ve been better to wait for Mika to join them after all... 

Nazuna looks around, trying to find a way to change the subject. The shop is quite empty at this time of the day, just a few customers here and there enjoying an afternoon snack. Maybe they had come from the nearby offices or TV studios for a break, and it starts to bring back memories… Ah.

“Uhm, it’s been a while since we’ve come to this fruit shop, hasn’t it?” says Nazuna, abruptly cutting through the silence.Itsuki looks up from his drink in surprise, as if he has really expected Nazuna to stop talking to him from that point on. “Pfft, I remember when you refused to eat some fruit they gave just because it was ugly. What was it again? A dragon fruit?” Nazuna laughs a little at the memory. “Your reaction was so dramatic. Do you  _ still _ act like that?”

“Well I can at least appreciate the nutritional value of the fruit now, although I would rather not consume them myself.” Itsuki frowns, but he seems to relax with the change of subject, and Nazuna is relieved.

“You were so obnoxious back then,” says Nazuna, and he enjoys the way Itsuki's face scrunches up, unable to disagree.

He remembers other things from that time as well, from how tired he was from the studio recording, to the waiter mistaking them for lovers. Offhand, he starts to wonder if Itsuki has managed to find a love of his own over all these years. He’s certainly handsome, notes Nazuna, his good fashion sense emphasising the fact, and his personality has softened a lot since he was a teenager. After all, Itsuki has always been kind at heart, even if it used to be a lot harder to see. It wouldn’t surprise Nazuna if there were people who had already fallen in love with him… a thought that makes Nazuna feel uneasy, somehow. Probably because it’s hard to imagine Itsuki actually dating someone; he seems to be the kind forever married to his work, or in this case, his art, with no interest in his own romance. If he  _ did _ end up dating, the news would probably travel among their circle of friends quickly, like hot gossip. It would probably be quite troublesome to date him anyway, given his fussy and overly dramatic nature, woe to the poor souls who admire him.

“Is something the matter, Nito?”

Nazuna didn't even realize he was staring at Itsuki, so caught up he was in his thoughts. What were they talking about again? He pokes around in his fruit bowl for an answer.

“Hey Itsuki, you never did eat the dragon fruit in the end that day, didn't you?” Nazuna flashes a cheeky smile. “Well there's some right here. Say a~n.”

Itsuki looks down at the fruit on the spoon, face curled up in disgust, but then he looks at Nazuna. “I- I suppose if you insist...” he relents, closing his eyes tight. His brows are still furrowed, but he opens his mouth and waits.

It's not the reaction Nazuna expected at all, actually, and for a moment he's so thrown off that he doesn't move. What he  _ wanted _ to do was make fun of Itsuki overreacting, but if Itsuki's cooperating instead he might as well…

“U-um yes, s-say a~n~”

Shu takes the spoonful without much fuss, his grimace slowly fading as he chews. “It's… not bad,” he mutters, clearly embarrassed at how wrong his past self was.

_ It's almost kind of cute,  _ thinks Nazuna, followed by  _ why did I think that  _ and _ oh my God this is almost feels like a date.  _ He quickly shakes the thought out of his head. No, Mika-chin was supposed to be here, it's only a coincidence that he couldn't make it, and Nazuna should stop thinking of weird things. 

At any rate, cute is not a word he thought he would ever use to describe Itsuki Shu. “Of course it isn't,” replies Nazuna, rolling his eyes. “Don't be so quick to judge things by their looks.”

He didn't mean much by saying that, but Itsuki seems to think through his words seriously. “You're right Nito. Thank you.”

The smile he gives Nazuna is gentle, and Nazuna feels his heart skip a beat. It's strange, it's not the first time he's seen this smile on Itsuki before, but… Nevermind. He should just enjoy this time with Itsuki, as friends who are reuniting after a long time. To engage in meaningless but pleasant chatter, to catch up and learn more about each other during the times they've been apart.

And so he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've reread Dragon fruit at least 10 times in order to write this the tab is STILL open on my computer sighs. Thank you all whose been reading+commenting so far TuT


	3. Chapter 3

Despite his dislike for parties, Shu tries not to miss Anzu's alumni reunions. It's one of the few times when all five oddballs can meet up, or at least they've resolved to keep their schedules free for these events, not to mention that there are still a few other ex-schoolmates that Shu misses seeing. Besides, that girl has gotten good at organising events, even by Shu’s standards, such that they are actually  _ enjoyable. _ She actually seems to take his advice to heart whenever he comments on the decor, and it only feels right to keep attending.

Having so many people in one place makes it crowded, of course, and it is while he is talking to Wataru that he feels someone bump into him. Shu turns around as Nito looks up him, slightly startled, clearly rushing to go somewhere else. “Itsuki, Wataru-chin!” he greets with a smile and a wave, before he hurries along to his intended destination, a few Ra*bits members not far behind them.

Shu doesn’t realise that he’s still staring at him until Wataru slides into his peripheral vision, a huge grin on his face.

“You look very happy to see him, and he, too, happy to see you.”

“Of course,” scoffs Shu, trying not to blush and feeling himself failing. “We are on good terms now, Nito and I. We’ve decided to put our grievances against each other to rest a long time ago, there’s no reason to act anything less than civil towards each other.”

“Oho? Civil, is that all it is? And yet you continue to look at him so fondly.” Wataru smiles, following Shu’s gaze to Nito laughing along with one of his juniors, the energetic, dark-haired boy. “You’re still in love with him, how adorable.”

“That’s….” Shu trails off, and then shakes his head and turns to face Wataru. “No, that’s not what it is. Or even so, it’s not good to think of it that way.”

“Oh my, after all this time, and you are still holding back! Shouldn’t a love as great as yours be pursued with fervor?”

“Stop it,” cuts in Shu. “It’s pointless when he doesn’t feel the same way.”

“My dear Shu, has the past few years taught you nothing?” Wataru puts his hand to his forehead and sighs overdramatically, bending so far backwards that the average person would’ve fallen down. Shu, of course, is unphased by such antics. “To say that the little rabbit doesn’t care for you! Surely, he would feel hurt to hear that.” 

Shu just looks at him crossly. “Do not twist my words like that, Wataru. Of course I recognise his feelings of friendship towards me, but it is certainly not romantic. In any case,” Shu stiffens visibly, “it is better this way. Clearly we are incompatible, and my affections hurt him deeply back when we were both in Valkyrie. It is not a mistake that I want to repeat again.”

“You do realise that both neither you nor Nito are the same people you were back then, don’t you.” Wataru straightens his back and places a finger on his chin, his mouth forming a comical ‘o’ shape. “Time passes, and humans evolve, Shu! Isn’t is Amazing~☆”

“The parts of us that clashed haven’t changed, however. Becoming too close to each other  would only be dangerous. And besides,” he narrows his eyes, “weren’t you the one who separated us?”

Wataru looks genuinely surprised at that. “Whatever do you mean?”

“It was you who introduced him to Ra✽bits, was it not?”

“Ah,” Wataru grins. “And how do you know that?”

“Nito told me himself.”

“See!” Wataru lifts up both of his hands with a flourish, scattering confetti from God knows where. “You are both getting along better!”

“That is besides the point.”

“On the contrary, I do believe it is part of the point,” counters Wataru, though he does lower his hands. “And I would like to clarify, it was never my intention to separate you two. I merely gave him a push to move on forward! Indeed, it was to kill two birds with one stone, and the little rabbits despite all their potential clearly required the help at that time. But having such a gem rot away because you were unable to control him would be a tragedy, surely  _ you _ of all people would agree.”

Shu stares down at the drink in his hands, silent.

“Besides,” says Wataru, waggling his eyebrows, “Wouldn’t you say that his leaving has made you two closer than before?”

…Wataru has a point. Shu imagines a timeline where Nito never leaves Valkyrie, where he continues to do nothing even when Shu is in a slump, forever bound by loyalty to his unit. It's an unpleasant thought, to never be able to see Nito smile so brightly while dancing with his Ra✽bits, performing with an aesthetic that is so unlike Valkyrie's yet undoubtedly charming. It suits him better too, if Shu would be honest with himself. Worst of all, perhaps he would never have been able to recognise Nito as a human, and by extension Kagehira too, if he had continued to silently follow him. Shu shudders to think about how he would have ended up, so caught up in his own pride and misery to never notice the people he cares about around him. It is a flaw that he is still working on, he admits, but there's no doubt that Nito’s departure played a hand in his improvement.

“I suppose you're right,” says Shu, still collecting his thoughts. “It… really was for the best, despite how it pained me that time. And,” he smiles, “Nito is much happier because of it too, which is more than I could ask for.”

“I was selfish and greedy back then, demanding Nito's obedience, and because of that I lost our friendship. How foolish… to think that was the only way humans could love each other. It was a much needed wake-up call, should I thank you for it, my friend?”

“Not at all,” laughs Wataru. “But you should look ahead of you! To the future that can be, not what has already been done. Now that you have “woken up”, the possibilities are endless, are they not?” Wataru waves his arm about with a flourish. “I do apologise for bringing up unpleasant memories, it merely pains me to see such a good friend of mine in such distress. You deserve to be happy, Shu.”

“I already am, more than ever before.” And then, after a pause, “You too, Wataru.”

Wataru's expression flickers for a moment, but it is too quick for Shu to catch. “Would you look at that!” he exclaims, redirecting Shu's attention. “It's seems like our dear rabbit has finished speaking to his juniors, and is currently on his own now. Wouldn't you like to speak with him?”

Indeed, it seems that Nito's juniors have left him to speak to other friends, as Nito refills his drink by himself. He looks up from his cup, eyes scanning the room, when his eyes meet with Shu's. _I want to talk_ _to him_ , thinks Shu, but he remains frozen, locked in by Nito's gaze.

“See, he is interested in you too. Now come on!” goads Wataru, quite literally giving Shu a push forward. Shu nearly trips in front of Nito, to his utter embarrassment, but he recovers as gracefully as he can. His heart is beating loudly in his ears as he approaches, but Nito doesn't express displeasure or run away, a fear that Shu still holds no matter how unreasonable it is. He’s still unsure of how exactly to talk to Nito, a reminder of how badly he’s failed before creeping up with every word, and maybe today’s the day he will slip up and it will all fall apart again. But Nito walks towards him instead, meeting him halfway, and perhaps Shu is imagining the spring in his step. It cheers him up regardless.

“Hello, Nito,” says Shu with a smile. “It is nice to see you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always see ppl complaining abt writing Wataru, and now I Understand. Oh boy.  
> Chapter 4 may take a lil longer than usual to come out, because I, in all my wisdom, decided to rewrite the entire darn thing yesterday, ha ha ha. merry christmas


	4. Chapter 4

The joy of performing in a live is something Nazuna never forgets, especially when it's with his beloved juniors. He doesn't perform with Ra*bits often anymore, since he's more focused on his teaching job, but every moment he gets to is to be treasured, such as this reunion live to celebrate the 7th Anniversary of Ra*bits forming. He’s so, _so_ proud of the three of them, Mitsuru, Tomoya, Hajime, who have all grown up to be amazing idols in their own right, making a name for themselves despite their rocky beginnings. And he is grateful, too; Nazuna may have only been in the unit for a year, yet they insist that he rejoin them in their performances whenever he can. They still call out to him to hang out, to make sure that he always has a place to belong, a place that Nazuna loves with all his heart, a place that had allowed him to speak out and be the person he is today.

Nazuna brings them all into a tight hug midway through their dance practice, trying to wrap his arms around them even though they’re all much taller than him now. It doesn’t matter though, when Mitsuru smiles brightly and hugs him back, Hajime gives a gentle laugh, and Tomoya thanks him back, too, for taking care of them, for always being their reliable Nii-chan.

“Nito-san, the tailor for your costumes has arrived, please come here for your measurements.” calls out Ra*bits’ manager, and Nazuna reluctantly separates from the hug. He follows the manager who drops him off at a dressing room a few doors down, a procedure he done has many times before.

What he doesn’t expect, however, was to see Itsuki Shu standing in that room, next to his sewing kit and looking not at all surprised to be there.

“Hello, Nito,” says Shu, unrolling his measuring tape. “Take off your clothes.”

“Hiiieeee??????” Instinctively, Nazuna’s arms go up to cover his chest. “What are you saying?”

“How else would I take your measurements accurately?” says Shu, raising an eyebrow.

Nazuna takes a deep breath, and slowly lowers his arms. “You…. You really have to be careful with how you say these things,” he sighs. “It could easily be… misinterpreted.”

“What are you talking about-”

Nazuna just levels a glare at him as Itsuki finally, _finally,_ seems to get it. His expression freezes, and the colour of his face takes a while to catch up, slowing turning to a bright, red hue. Really, it still amazes Nazuna as to how _stupid_ Itsuki can be. Some things just never change.

“Non! That was not my intention at all!” shouts Itsuki, one hand covering his face. “Non non non! I would never!”

“Obviously I realise that _now_ , I’m saying you have to be careful!” retorts Nazuna, but he’s already stripped down to his singlet and shorts. He _does_ have a job to do. “Don’t just stand there, don’t you still have to take my measurements? Don’t do anything funny though.”

“I wasn’t going to!”

Itsuki huffs indignantly, but as he approaches his eyes become serious. Nazuna doesn’t actually remember the last time when Itsuki took his measurements, probably back when they were together in Valkyrie all those years ago, but it feels familiar. Itsuki takes his measurements precisely and quickly, measuring every detail and noting it down in a notebook, nodding and  muttering comments to himself that are neither loud nor coherent enough for Nazuna to hear. He measures everything, from his full height to the circumference of his pinky, and while Nazuna would normally find this excessive, knowing Itsuki’s designs it is probably necessary.

“Why are you here, actually?” asks Nazuna. “I heard that our costume designer was someone else, so seeing you here all of a sudden really shocked me.”

“Indeed, I am not the main designer in charge of this project, I am simply acting as a consultant. Raise up your arm.” Nazuna does so, and Itsuki holds the measuring tape along it. “The tailor who was supposed to take your measurements is sick today, however, and requested for me to cover him. He is one of the few people in this industry that I respect, and fortunately I was free, so I agreed, and will be compensated for my time appropriately. I am not, however, responsible for the design of your costumes, although I have seen them and given advice for improvement. I assure you that you will be satisfied with the end product.”

“I see…”

Itsuki’s measuring around his chest area now, and Nazuna suddenly realises how close he is. He can smell his perfume, even, a pleasant floral scent, and as Itsuki moves to measure the collar he suddenly find it harder to breathe. He’s always known that Itsuki has a good facial structure, something his fansites never fail to point out, but there’s just something about seeing it up close that’s just overwhelming. Nazuna notes the curvature of his nose, the angle of his eyebrows, how he _cannot_ help but stare at them, and then the moment passes as quickly as it comes as Itsuki moves away to write down the measurements.

He's thinking weird things again, which seems to be happening more and more whenever he's around Itsuki, and Nazuna shoves those thoughts back into the deepest recesses of his brain. It's even more embarrassing that Itsuki doesn't seem to be affected by... whatever this is, and instead continues his job as per normal, a true professional. Itsuki looks best like this, he thinks idly, when he is focused and invested in the work that he loves, it’s probably what led Nazuna to respect him so much after all.

“It’s shame though, I would’ve liked to wear your designs,” Nazuna mumbles mostly to himself, unthinking, but Itsuki freezes.

“Do you, do you really mean that? Nito?” Itsuki stands up, eyes wide, and Nazuna wonders if he should’ve kept that thought to himself.

“A-Ah, well, your design sense is really good, after all. And I do think Valkyrie’s designs are very coo-Ah!”

Itsuki had grabbed onto his hands then, mouth wide open as if to say something, but then thinks better of it. “I do have some designs that I would like you to wear,” says Itsuki after a pause. “Perhaps, if that is what you wish, I could make them for you?”

“Uhm, sure, that sounds good…”

Itsuki's eyes are practically sparkling at this point, and Nazuna can't help but smile back. “Très Bien!” exclaims Itsuki. “Taking on this job is fortunate after all! Ah, with these measurements, I should be able to accomplish most of my designs! How wonderful, Nito! Indeed, with which design do I start?”

Nazuna watches as Itsuki goes on with his grand plans for sewing. He does feel happy at first, and deep down Nazuna knows that he misses wearing Itsuki's outfits more than he would like to admit. But something feels off, as Itsuki describes what cloth pattern will look best against his skintone, what lace matches his eyes, so caught up in his fantasy of having beautiful, adorable Nito model his clothes again and yet-

Not quite looking _at_ him.

“Itsuki…”

“Nito, Nito! You would truly look good in this! It is such a shame that your current daily wear is so shoddy and doesn't live up to your beauty, but no matter! With my help, you shall-”

“Itsuki! Stop!”

Itsuki does stop mid-sentence, the glassy-eyed look on his face fading quickly. It's more surprised than concerned, and maybe that's what really infuriates Nazuna.

“That’s not what I want.”

It's what Nazuna had been afraid of, even as they began to rebuild their relationship, that this part of Itsuki had never quite left, the Itsuki that put him on a pedestal, that only ever complimented him on his looks, his talent, that got so caught up that he forgets to see Nazuna himself. All Nazuna wants is to be friends again, as equals, as humans, as-

Was it too much to hope that Itsuki's feelings were more than just infatuation?

“You’re treating me like a _doll_ to dress up, Itsuki. I thought we were over this! Years ago!” Nazuna drags his hands down his face. It’s frustrating, more than anything, to think that things can regress so easily, and it's not even the first time too.

“Nito, I- that is not how it is.”

Shu's his face unreadable, fingers fidgeting with the measuring tape in hand.

“Perhaps I let myself get too carried away…. And for that I, I apologise, Nito. I merely miss designing for you.” Shu turns a little pink. “Of course, I do appreciate your looks, and they inspire me. But I wouldn't spend my time making clothes just for anyone beautiful, Nito, please understand.”

The look in his eyes is pleading, and… Nazuna feels his anger start to dissipate. He doesn't quite understand, but when he looks at Itsuki he no longer sees the obsessive teenager he remembers. It's something else, something gentler, and Nazuna’s inclined to believe his words, which means….

Maybe Itsuki _has_ changed, more than Nazuna realises.  

“Why not you should tell me what you want me to make, Nito. Take it as a gift from me to you, as-as a friend.”

“What I want?” Nazuna is a little startled, but he thinks it through. “Well....I guess a new shirt would be good,” he says, finger on his chin. “I’ve been told that my T-shirts are too casual for TV-shows sometimes…. And pants too? Something comfortable for work.”

“Is that so…” Shu closes his eyes in thought, and when they’re open again they’re lit up, but it looks less manic than before. “Indeed, I do think I have a design you would like. Fufu.” He smiles to himself. “You may return to your juniors now, Nito. I know what to do.”

“Is that all?” asks Nazuna, putting back on his clothes. “Do you still have to take any more measurements?”

“The measurements I have here are sufficient. Please call in another unit mate as you leave. Your costumes and other items should be completed by next week.”

“Thanks, I’ll look forward to it.” Nazuna smiles, genuinely, as he picks up his things “And, Itsuki…”

“Yes?”

“I do miss wearing your clothes,” says Nazuna, and he leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yknow how Nazuna says he wants to want be an idol advisor/nursery teach/broadcaster in repaymentfes? I kinda combined all that and have him as an idol teacher here, like the ones at Yumenosaki (maybe he's teaching at Yumenosaki? If the school bcos better later on I can see it), and then he can do broadcast work freelance. I think that's what he'd do haha  
> Sorry for the late chapter I've been busy freaking out over ryusei reminiscence dfgdfgjghj i still kind of want to fiddle with this chapter more? maybe i'll do so later who knows. I don't know when chapter 5 will come out either hM but I've already done chapter 6 so. It be that way


	5. Chapter 5

“Nito!!!!!!!!!!” screams Shu, as he bursts through the door. He had rushed to Nito's place the moment he got Kiryuu's message, now completely out of breath from running to the 4th floor, but to his confusion what he sees before him is not any sort of dire situation.

“Oi, calm down Itsuki, what's got ya so worked up for?”

“Are you ok, Itsuki?”

“But-- You said-- the message-” Shu stammers out, taking in the image of Kiryuu and Nito sitting together in the living room, sewing materials in hand. He had assumed the worst, as he always does, when he read that Nito required help, and had spent the entire taxi ride filled with anxiety about what possible calamities could have befallen sweet Nito. But looking at him now he seems completely fine, save for the possible threat posed by the needle in his hand. “You deceived me, Kiryuu!”

“All I said was “Hey, are you free to come over, Nito needs help”, but it’s not like you replied for me to explain what it was,” says Kuro,calming putting down his sewing. “What the heck were you imagining?”

“Also, he only sent the message 15 minutes ago,” says Nito, narrowing his eyes. “How did you get here so fast?”

Shu scoffs at that, but he can feels his cheeks heat up. Curses. Nito doesn’t need to know that he had bolted out of his apartment the moment he had read the message, flagged down a cab and threatened the driver so menacingly with _If you do not get me to this location in the fastest time possible I will have your head_ such that what should have been a 20 minute journey was reduced to 10. It was a terribly uncomfortable ride, but the thought that Nito might be in danger kept him from throwing up. “Of course I would come punctually if someone called upon me, is that not basic manners?”

Nito tilts his head, unconvinced, but he just continues sewing. “Well, it’s good that you’re here anyway, we have a lot of work to do and Kuro-chin has to leave soon. I was half expecting you not to come, actually, so I’m glad you’re here.”

_I’m glad you’re here_

Nito’s words play in an infinite melodious loop in Shu’s mind, only to be abruptly interrupted by Kiryuu slapping a hand onto his shoulder. Shu jumps, ready to scold, but the strangely knowing grin on Kiryuu’s face stops him. It’s strange because Shu has no idea what Kiryuu is trying to imply with that look, throwing him off, and Shu can only glare back.

“It’s good that you got here fast, eh? Anyway here are the costumes that Nito needs by tomorrow, should be nothing you can’t handle.”

Shu examines the designs, nodding. “They are quite simple. But what are they for, Kiryuu? They do not fit Ra✽bits’ style at a-”

“Alright then, I’ve got to go to my little sister’s birthday party. Can’t miss it for the world. I’ll leave my sewing tools here for you to use and collect them from you another time, Nito.” Nito nods back at him as Kiryuu moves towards the door, leaving behind a very-confused Shu. “You two have fun, and don’t forget what I said, k?”

He gives Nito a wink at that, who promptly blushes, and Shu gawks at the exchange. Kiryuu is out of the door before he can demand an explanation, however, leaving Shu to let out an absolutely scandalised gasp.

“What on earth has Kiryuu been telling you? I always knew he was a brute, but to think that he would be so _obscene_ as well-”

“It’s none of your business!” snaps Nazuna, who turns a little pinker, but he beckons him over. “It’s not about y- I mean it i- well- You don’t need to know! Just sit down already, we don’t have all day.”

He’s still confused, but Shu takes a seat on the sofa next to Nito. Being so close to Nito fills him with such great joy and yet such great anxiety that he almost hesitates, but it  _was_ Nito who called him, so he can’t refuse, right? The sewing materials are laid out in the table before him, Kiryuu having taken great care to arrange them neatly, and Shu watches as Nazuna leans back in his seat to continue the stitch. Shu picks up the cloth beside him, noting that Kiryuu had already cut out the pattern pieces beforehand, which certainly makes his life easier, and he gets down to work.

“How’s Mika-chin doing? Ah, I didn’t interrupt you from any of your work with him, did I?”

“It is alright, fortunately for you we are having an off-day. Kagehira is on a date with Narukami, who apparently has something important to say to him, and the poor boy spent the whole of last night fretting about it. I had to spend a good hour on the phone convincing him that Narukami would never do something to agonise him in this way before he would go to sleep. It’s ridiculous how much he overreacts at this age.”

Nito smirks at that. “Funny of you to say that when _you_ do the same thing.”

“Hmph, in my defense, the message was too vague, how on earth could I have been able to expect this? Since when were you capable of sewing?”

“Oh, Kuro-chin taught me some basics, a long time ago. I'm not really good at it though, so I usually let other professionals handle it if I can. But this time, I really wanted to help….” says Nito, clutching the cloth in his hands a little tighter.

“...What are these costumes for, Nito?”

“Hm? Oh they're for my students. There's a newly formed unit, you see, and they barely have the funds to make their own unit outfit after renting the live stage, so… They're good, hardworking kids, and I guess they kind of reminded me of how Ra*bits started, so I wanted to help by providing their outfits. I had to call in Kuro-chin in the end though, but since he's busy he called you instead, sorry about that.”

Shu watches as Nito describes his students, a gentle smile on his face. It is a smile that also appears when he is talking about his children, his Ra*bits, or any of his juniors, no matter how old they may be now. He truly is suited for nurturing, thinks Shu, and it warms his heart to see him so happy. Indeed, seeing Nito content and living his dreams is one of the greatest joys life gives to him, even if Shu is no longer part of them. He doesn’t have to be, if it means Nito’s happiness.

Although, he does enjoy the moments they get to spend together like this. It is not so often, for as much as Shu wants to invite Nito out he rarely can gather the courage to do so, but Nito still calls out to him, for lunch, for tea, to watch a show he might be interested, and other times they catch each other after one of them has a performance. Their lives have diverged, yet continue to intertwine, in precious moments that Shu holds dear to his heart, even if they are prefaced with Nito seeing him after running up flights of stairs.

“You are truly kind as always, Nito,” says Shu, returning to his own sewing and missing the faint blush that appears on Nazuna’s cheeks.

“Ah, but don't worry, I'll still pay you in full for these costumes. It must be a hassle after all, since you came down on such short notice.”

“Not at all. As you do this as an act of kindness for your students, I will not accept any such payment. I am always ready to come to you if you ask.”

Nito’s hands freeze, just for a moment, but by the time Shu looks over to observe his progress he has moved on.

Time passes in comfortable silence, occasionally broken by threads of a conversation that come and go. By the time they finish it is evening, with Shu having finished three costumes in the time it took Nito to complete one. Still, Shu can’t bring himself to criticise it, not when Nito puffs up with pride at his work, eyes sparkling as he imagines the joy of his students. Nito's handiwork is indeed shoddy, at least by Shu’s standards, but it is wearable, and perhaps what is more important is that it is something Nito made with love. Shu is almost jealous of the person who will get to wear it. How he would love to wear something created by Nito’s hands…. Well, there is no point dwelling on impossible things, and the fact that they can sit and together is already enough of a miracle for Shu.

Nito gives himself a good stretch after they’ve packed up, and he glances out of the window, the city lights blinking against the night sky.

“Hey Itsuki, do you have to leave soon?”

Shu did in fact have other projects that he had planned to complete by today, but they could wait. “No, I do not.”

“Good,” nods Nito, his lips curving into a smile. “Why not we go out for dinner then? I’ll treat you, for helping me out with the costumes.”

“Pardon?”

“I know a good place down the road, but it can get crowded, so we should go now.” Shu is about to protest that this is all too sudden, he is _not_ dressed up enough to appear in public, but then Nito grabs onto his hand and all forms of protest die in his throat.

“Come on, when was the last time you’ve left that apartment of yours anyway? Besides for work, of course. You should relax more.”

What Shu wants to say is that of course he comes out his apartment for recreation, what with Kagehira constantly bugging him and other friends inviting him out, it is merely that he _prefers_ to stay indoors. But he is too drawn in by the fact that _Nito is still holding his hand, he’s still holding on, his hand is so soft and warm_ for anything other than an undignified squeak to come out.

“Eep.”

Nazuna eyes widen in surprise, and then he laughs out loud, one hand coming up to cover his mouth, and yet the other still doesn’t let go of Shu’s.

“What? Oh come on now, let’s go!” It’s all the warning Shu gets before he is all but dragged to the door, only pausing for both of them to grab their coats and wallets. Belatedly, he notices that Nito’s coat is one that he made for him, and warmth unfurls in his chest to see how well it fits him. And all the while Nito does not let go of his hand.

It’s funny how they’ve come to this, closing the distance between them more and more. It reminds him of simpler times, of Nito dragging him out of the handicrafts room to hand out fliers or get some fresh air or even just to eat after forgetting for hours, back when they were young and foolish and untainted by some teenagers’ definition of a ‘war’. But it is better now, Shu finds, to let Nito lead him around, to places where they can truly smile together, as adults who know not to take this for granted.

Wherever Nito would bring him, Shu will follow. Hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick pause to mention that my on-loop playlist while writing all this is Hello Tutorial by Zion T. feal. Seulgi. I feel like it fits how awkward they are rebuilding their relationship, somehow. But anyway on to chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3c :3c :3c :3c :3c :3c
> 
> Note that there's a double update today!! so pls read ch5 first if you haven't

Nazuna follows Itsuki into his apartment, who tells him to make himself at home while he makes some tea. The place is impeccably neat as always, except for the coffee table in the living room, on which a large number of clothing designs had been scattered about. Nazuna notes the cloth samples that go with each design, more varieties than he knew existed, as well as the many, many notes made in Shu’s precise handwriting. Notes such as “Beads #1435 would suit Kagehira’s eyes, check with supplier” or “Contact Miss Anzu to take extra measurements” or “Tsukinaga said that he would kill me if his sister’s skirt isn’t below this length.” The designs are so intricate, so thoroughly thought out, that Nazuna wonders why Itsuki called out to him in the first place. His reason, apparently, was because he needed some help generating ideas for the wedding, but they both know that Nazuna’s fashion sense isn’t the best. He probably just wanted some company, and Nazuna chuckles at the thought. Itsuki is always so roundabout about these things.

Itsuki comes back with two cups of tea and passes Nazuna a cup, taking a seat beside him on the sofa. The tea is delicious, not too sweet, and Nazuna lets out a satisfied sigh.

“I see that you are working hard,” starts Nazuna.

“Of course,” replies Itsuki, putting down his cup on one of the rare empty spots on the table. “Kagehira is dead set on creating the perfect wedding gown for his bride, and I daresay at the rate he is going he will only be able to finish by the wedding itself. Though I do approve of his ambition, that just leaves _me_ to work on his bridegoom attire. Can you _believe_ that he was planning to wear a _plain_ suit if he did not have time? For his own wedding! He went on about not wanting to burden me, but I convinced him that Narukami deserves to have her partner _properly dressed_ in their wedding photos, and so he relented.”

Nazuna looks at the designs labeled “Kagehira” as Itsuki gestures wildly about. They’re excessively fancy, with detailed embroidery and patterned trim and one even sporting feathers, more suited to performances than a wedding. But if Mika-chin’s previous designs are anything to take reference from, it seems likely that Arashi-chin’s gown will be just as fancy.

“These designs are very… Mika-chin”, smiles Nazuna, taking another sip of his tea. “I honestly don’t know what to say, they all look really good. I guess you don’t really need my help after all.”

He gives Itsuki a playful nudge for that, to which he scoffs. “Nonsense, having you by my side is enough to inspire me….”

Itsuki slows down as he reaches the end of the sentence, his face getting redder and redder before quickly turning away. Nazuna takes the fact that he is actually embarrassed to say such things as an improvement. As for himself, Nazuna’s gotten used to Itsuki’s excessive compliments, or at least he likes to think that he has. At the very least, he’s gotten better at pretending his heart doesn’t skip a beat when he hears them. Strangely enough, he finds himself reacting more strongly nowadays, finds his heart beating even faster than before, though he’s pretty sure it _should_ be other way round. He _should_ be getting more tired the more he hears from Itsuki, but the weird effect of spending time with him is that Nazuna finds himself wanting to spend even more.

“So for the bridesmaids outfits,” Itsuki starts quickly, spreading out a few more designs before him. “Narukami had some guidelines, but overall left the designs to me as well. I'm basing them off what I've seen of Kagehira's design of the bridal gown for consistency. What do you think of them?”

The name of the bridesmaid for each design is written in neat, but small, handwriting at the top of each page, and Nazuna leans over the table in order to read them. This also means shifting closer to Itsuki as well, until their sides are pressed up against each other, but Nazuna is too absorbed in admiring Itsuki's work to notice.

“I think they're really good. Especially Anzu's, you can really feel her personality in that.” Nazuna laughs slightly, leaning back onto the sofa. “You did well, Itsuki.”

“You really think so?”

Nazuna turns his head to reply, to say _Of course I do,_ but instead he is faced with Itsuki, his face startlingly near. Itsuki is staring right at him, frozen, and suddenly Nazuna is all too aware of how close they are, how warm Itsuki feels against him, how easy it would be to just close the distance between their lips.

He leans in.

Itsuki's lips are soft against his, letting out a slight yelp as Nazuna presses further, and that is quite frankly adorable. But then he feels Itsuki stiffen, and Nazuna pulls back immediately. It was completely on impulse, completely unlike Nazuna to do that, and he regrets it as soon as he sees how still Itsuki has become, the colour drained from his face.

“I-I’m sorry, I really shouldn't have done that, you didn't actually want to kiss me,” Nazuna can feel himself panicking, his words starting to slur together, his hands shaking as he tries to move away. Why why why did he kiss him? Right when they had become comfortable with each other too. He just _had_ to upset to the balance, to make such a huge mistake in the heat of the moment based on some stupid, _stupid_ feeling..

“I think shouldgonow, s-s-sorryItsshuki.” He tries to stand up, his mind still a whirlwind of emotions, but something stops him, and Nazuna looks down to see that Itsuki has grabbed onto his arm.

Itsuki, looking up him, appearing to be on the verge of tears, gripping Nazuna's arm like a lifeline. Nazuna can feel him shaking too, much more than he is, as his mouth opens and closes in a struggle to find words.

“I-- You-- Nito--” Itsuki speaks barely above a whisper, and Nazuna has to lean in to hear what he is saying. “It is-- No-- I-- I do not dislike it, n-n-not at all,” Itsuki manages to stutter out, swallowing before he continues, “It-It is merely………. Why me?”

“Why you?” echoes Nazuna, his voice equally soft, as if any louder would shatter this moment.

“Are we not compatible? Have I not hurt you enough? Even after everything I've done, how could you possibly-”

“Shoosh, Itsuki.” Nazuna's hands come up to squish Itsuki's cheeks together like a puffer fish, cutting him off immediately. It also has the effect of making him look ridiculous, which serves to calm Nazuna's nerves somewhat. “You, are one of the kindest, gentlest people I know. And well, I’ve made a lot of mistakes too, ok? We both have… but we’re still trying to become better people, right? Isn’t the fact that we can smile together like this proof that we’re already getting better?” Nazuna’s voice is still shakey, but he is smiling now. “I love you, Itsuki.”

Love. Its taken so long for Nazuna to recognise this feeling that it almost feels weird to say it. But looking at Itsuki, now, he realises that it's true, that he really has fallen in love with the man in front of him. He wants to take this chance. 

Itsuki eyes are wide, but slowly, slowly, he relaxes, leaning into Nazuna’s palms. “I’ve always been in love with you, Nito,” he murmurs, “Even when I tried, I could never get over you. I… I had merely given up on you ever returning my feelings.”

“We're both idiots,” laughs Nazuna, leaning in to kiss him again.

Itsuki flinches, closing his eyes shut, but he doesn’t move away, and Nazuna is patient. He presses their lips together, slowly, gently, until Itsuki finally seems to get the message to kiss back. They both seem so unsure at this, and it occurs to Nazuna that this probably the first time either of them have kissed anyone, or at least it certainly feels like it is so. It’s almost funny how long both of them have taken to get to this point, fumbling through chaste kisses in their late 20s, but to Nazuna the timing feels just right.

“See?” Nazuna as they part. He intertwines their hands together, taking in the bright red blush on Itsuki’s face, his staggered breaths. “That’s not so bad isn’t it.”

Itsuki just lets out a sigh in response, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Nazuna, but his lips are curved into a slight smile. Nazuna giggles at that; it just feels right, being with Itsuki, kissing him, even if he never expected it all. It’s like he just discovered something precious that has been in front of him all along. He squeezes Itsuki’s hands tight.

“Look at us, just realizing our feelings, meanwhile Mika-chin is already getting _married_ , goodness. We really are slow.”

“Hmph, that child has always been better than us in that respect. It should be of no surprise.” huffs Itsuki. He doesn’t move however, and Nito is content to look at that peaceful face.

“If you say so, Itsuki- no... Shu.”

Shu seems to get even redder somehow, which Nazuna didnt even think possible, burying his face into Nazuna’s shoulder with a groan. Nazuna hugs him close, feeling their hearts beat against each other, not in sync but equally strong. It’s comfortable, he finds, and in that moment it feels like he never wants to let go.

It’s a new phase of their lives, one that Nazuna is both scared of and eager to start. But it is better this way, to have Itsuki by his side, to shower him with the love he’s always wanted to give yet didn’t realise. The future is so uncertain, and yet the past has been forgiving, so pleasantly surprising for the both of them, that he can’t help but hope for the best, that he and Shu will finally reach their happy ending, together.

Shu mumbles something into his shoulder, and Nazuna has to shift slightly to hear, even if the current position is oh so comfortable. Oh perhaps he shouldn’t have done that, when what he hears makes him want to curl up into a ball of embarrassment. It’s Itsuki’s revenge, and Nito understands how he feels now, but at the same time it fills him with happiness. He wouldn’t mind hearing his name said like that in that voice, again and again.

“I really do love you, N.. Nazuna.”

“Yeah, Shu... I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAHHHHHHH WE MADE IT!! i'm gonna have to take a long break before ch7 because of school, but I really wanted to get until this chapter first. Thank you everyone who's been reading so far!! For everyone who has commented, sorry I haven't replied, i've been waiting til the end of the fic to do that (though I'll probably do so now), but I just want to say *holds all your hands* I Owe You My Life


	7. Chapter 7

"Not bad," mumbles Nazuna, swiping through photos of the wedding on his phone as he settles onto Shu's lap on the sofa. Shu, normally, would take this moment to be embarrassed, but being this tired means that he doesn’t have the energy to resist snuggling up to Nazuna, no matter how embarrassing it is, and so he does, burying his face into Nazuna’s soft, golden hair. There's a light, floral scent from his shampoo, Nazuna giggles softly as Shu ruffles his hair, commenting that it's ticklish but doing nothing to stop him. It's a pleasant, relaxing end to an absolutely tiring day, and for once Shu feels that he deserves it.

Organising a wedding ceremony is hard, especially if it’s for someone who is as important and close as family, and Shu wouldn't let it be anything less than perfect. There’s decorations to put up, soundchecks to be done, last minute adjustments to Kagehira’s outfit to do if he would just stop fidgeting for five minutes. There's workmen and caterers and guests (GUESTS!) to deal with, especially a certain Leo Tsuukinaga from the bride's side who would NOT stop arguing about what music should be played at the ceremony. The only consolation is that Kagehira dislikes crowds as much as he does, hence the guest list is small, but that doesn't stop the crowd of ex-Yumenosaki students from being a ruckus when gathered together, as they always do. From Sakuma Ritsu falling asleep on the carefully arranged drapes (not helped by Sena forcefully dragging him off them), to Oogami insisting he bring his dog inside the venue, to even having to deal with Kagehira himself, having to calm him down from his wedding jitters and convince him that yes, his fiance wants to spend the rest of her life with him, as she has been telling anyone and everyone for the past few months. The whole thing made Shu want to pull his own hair out, even though  _ he _ wasn't even getting married, and at times like that he was grateful to have Nazuna by his, ready to give him encouraging smiles that would help him get through the next hour.   


At least the actual ceremony ran smoothly, with Nazuna and his team ensuring all tech ran smoothly. And Kagehira and Narukami both made it to the altar in one piece (apparently Narukami had some wedding anxiety too, says Sena), the smiles and tears on their faces making everything feel worth it to Shu.

(That's not to say that the wedding reception that came after wasn’t absolute chaos. Some things are better left blocked out from memory).

But all is said and done, Kagehira and Narukami are happily wed, and Shu is now home, sweet home, sitting on the sofa with Nazuna in his arms.

Nazuna puts his phone down on his stomach, leaning back against Shu, and Shu adjusts his position in turn such that his back is against the sofa seat, Nazuna against his chest. It’s so comfortable that Shu is quite ready to fall asleep like this, as the both of them had already showered and changed out of their wedding guest attire, but Nazuna speaks up.

"Have you ever thought of marriage for yourself, Shu?"

The image that immediately comes to mind is one that Shu hadn't let himself think of since he was 16, of Nazuna in an elaborate wedding outfit (oh he would definitely need to rework that design), of a house for two fitted with a croissant oven, of holding angelic children and kissing Nazuna to sleep every night. Foolish teenage dreams that were embarrassing then and absolutely mortifying to think about now, and Shu sputters in response, grateful that Nazuna wasn’t facing him now.

“I-Isn’t this going too fast, Nazuna?? It’s only been a few months since we’ve been together, to suggest marriage at this point of time-”

“Thats’h not what I meant!” says Nazuna with a huff. He curls a lock of blonde hair around his finger as he continues. “I don’t mean right now, I know we agreed to go slow but… It’s just interesting to think about, isn’t it? After seeing how happy Mika-chin and Naru-chin are.”   


Nazuna lets his hand down, and he adds, softly, “Although I don’t think I would mind so much, spending the rest of my life with you.”

A beat, and then another, and Nazuna is met with silence. Hm. Was that a bit too much to say? He turns over, chest to chest with Shu, and is met with his face frozen in shock. It’s almost funny, but also a little concerning when he doesn’t respond when poked in the face.

“Shu. Shuuuuuuuu.”

There's nothing else for it, and Nazuna sighs, cupping Shu's cheeks in his hands and giving him a quick peck on the lips. At least that seems to snap him out of that trance, and Shu lets out a small shriek, which Nazuna just laughs at. Yes, this is the ridiculous man that he’s fallen in love with, that he just admitted that he would to spend forever with, whose face turns completely red from something as simple as a surprise kiss.

“Nazuna!”

“You overreact so much you know,” smiles Nazuna, resting his chin on his arms, folded over Shu’s chest. “And here I was just about to kiss you some more. You have to get used to it if you want to be my future husband.”

“Y-You can’t just say those, those things!” stutters Shu, lifting his hands up to cover his blushing face. It’s flimsy resistance, and Nazuna has no trouble moving them away to place a small kiss on Shu’s nose, and then his forehead, and then his cheek, and then all over his face and neck until he is satisfied. He even hears a giggle after one kiss, but when he looks back Shu is struggling hard to keep a straight face, as terribly embarrassed as he is.

Nazuna leans back down, sinking into the soft sofa back cushion. Maybe they could cuddle to sleep, that sounds like a good idea. Shu’s blush is fading slowly, but he looks at Nazuna with seriousness, reaching out to take his hand. Nazuna blinks, surprised, but it’s not like he would complain when their hands fit so nicely into each other, and Shu gazes at him with a fondness that makes his heart swell.

“Perhaps, it is too early to talk about marriage, Nazuna. But I have always loved you, and always will.”

The words are flowery to the point of being ridiculous, but Nazuna knows that’s just how Shu is. They still don’t know what the future holds, what will become of their relationship, if this will all last. But they have the present to enjoy, a love that they share, and moments like these that make all the struggles to get to this point feel worth it.

Nazuna smiles, holding his hand a little tighter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaAAAAAANNDDDD we have come to the end folks! I hope you all enjoy, I'm dying from embarrassment from all that sappiness... And sorry this last chapter took so long, I think I'm too used to shnz angst that it takes me a while to come up with fluff HAHA. Thank you all for reading and your comments <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @ spacetier \o/ thank you for readinggg


End file.
